The Life Of Jason Samuels
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Five really short drabbles about the life of Jason Samuels. Written for the Character of the Week Competition.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Written for the Character Of The Week Drabble Competition. Jason Samuels. **

**Word Count 191 **

**Encouragement **

"What did that lady say I had to do, Dad? Run at the wall?" Jason asked, staring at the very solid looking wall between platforms nine and ten.

"That's what she said, Son," his dad replied, and Jason could see in his face that he too was dubious about such an act.

"Okay. So I guess I'll, um, I'll see you at Christmas, then?" he said, and his stomach suddenly dropped as he realised he wouldn't see his dad for almost four months.

"You'll be fine, son," his dad said, his hand suddenly on Jason's shoulder. "Go on, now. Write to me and tell me all about it."

"You'll write back straight away?"

"As soon as I've read your letter."

Jason nodded shakily. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too, son."

Jason squared his shoulders off and stared again at the brick wall. His legs moved, the wall got closer, and he braced himself for an impact that didn't come. A red steam train in front of his eyes told him he had done it. He was going to Magic School.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt - Must involve Hogwarts, Hogsmead or Diagon Alley. **

**Word Count - 197 **

**Acceptance **

Jason watched as students sat on a little three-legged stool with the tatty hat, that had just sung a song, on their heads.

He had been sure, numerous time in the last half hour, that his eyes were playing tricks on him. The ceiling in the Hall they stood in looked like the sky. It moved and everything! And just before they came into this hall, there had been ghosts. Ghosts!

He couldn't wait to tell his dad!

"Jason Samuels."

Jason walked shakily up to Professor McGonagall, and sat down on the stool.

_"Ah, a Muggle-Born. It's a lot to take in, is it not? Now, lets have a look, shall we? You're loyal, certainly, and a hard worker. Maybe you belong in Hufflepuff? No, perhaps not. Hmm, I see bravery too, but I don't think Gryffindor is the house for you either. Intelligent, oh my, yes, intelligence in spades. I think that you belong in _Ravenclaw!"

Jason stood from the stool, and made his way to the table of cheering teenagers. Sitting down, he felt a wave of acceptance from the students sitting around him. This was his new home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt - Word Prompt - Avocado **

**Word Count - 182**

**Career Advice **

"Good Afternoon, Mr Samuels, come on in and take a seat," Professor Flitwick said, inviting him into the office. "We're just here to see if you have any idea of what career you'd like to explore when you leave Hogwarts. We can also determine what classes and skills you should look into."

"I already know what I'd like to be, Professor," Jason said, content in the knowledge that he could and would acheive his goal.

"That's wonderful news, dear boy, would you care to tell me?"

"I'd like to be Herbologist, Professor."

"Ah, yes. Professor Sprout was very excited about the Avocado tree you have been helping her cultivate in the greenhouses. You fetched the seeds from Mexico yourself?"

"Yes, sir. My father took me to Mexico in the summer."

"Very good, Mr Samuels. Well then, I think you may have been my easiest appointment of the day."

"Thank you, Professor."

Jason left the office with a smile for his Head of House, and made his way towards the Greenhouses. He had a tree to check on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt - A romantic Relationship. **

**Word Count - 169 **

**Promise**

Jason loved the time he spends with her, no matter what they are doing. He loves the way she smiles, he loves the way she gets so engrossed in her books, he loves the way she laughs and the way she gets so passionate when she cares.

"Will we stay together, even when we leave Hogwarts?" she asks him one evening, sitting in front of the fire. Most of the students have retired for the night, and it is just the two of them in the common room.

He smiles at her and pulls out a small box from his pocket. He had been carrying it around since the last Hogsmead weekend.

"I hope so, since I got you this," he replies, opening the box to show her a sterling silver ring with a blue stone in the middle. "It's a promise ring," he told her.

"It's beautiful," she replied, sliding it from the box and placing it on her finger. "I love you, Jason."

"I love you, too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt - One Drabble must be written in First Person. **

**Word Count - 156 **

**Too Early**

I tried my best to get us out of the battle, I really did, and we were almost out, almost, and then the spell, the green light, it shot straight at her, and there was no defence. I couldn't let her die. I just couldn't. So I stepped in front of her.

I hope she's safe. I hope she made it out alive. I hope she forgives me. I hope she goes to see my Father. He wanted to meet her so badly. I hope she remembers how much I love her.

I died before I was ready. I wanted to give her a good life. I wanted to travel with her, and marry her, and have kids with her. I wanted to love her. I wanted to grow old with her.

Now I'll never grow old.

Now I'm frozen at sixteen.

I'm Jason Samuels, and I died too early.


End file.
